


Skywalker Falls (Asleep) - A saga

by knightsisicadanva



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsisicadanva/pseuds/knightsisicadanva
Summary: During the Clone Wars Anakin's sleep schedule all but threw itself out a window and these are three situation in which he sleeps.Anakin refuses to sleepAll Anakin wants to do is sleepAnakin is forced to sleep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Skywalker Falls (Asleep) - A saga

_Anakin refuses to sleep_

Anakin has been up for days trying to find General Grevious' fleet. He's been getting nowhere and at this point he was running solely on caffeine. The 501st was getting very worried about his well being and Asoka had tried everything to get him to sleep. She and Rex were seriously thinking of stunning him at this point. It was getting bad, he had massive bags under his eyes and he could barely focus. He was no help to anyone. Luckily for the pair the problem sorted itself out, well kind of....  
Anakin was on his way to the mess to get another cup of coffee when all of a sudden he just falls asleep right in the middle of the hallway. When a clone exiting the mess way his general collapsed on the floor he immediately contacted Captain Rex.  
"Sir, General Skywalker seems to have collapsed on his way to the mess." 

"Thanks Trooper, Commander Tano and I will be right down, Rex out," he turns his com link off and goes to inform Asoka of the new developments , " Commander it seems that the General has collapsed on his way to the mess." 

"Are you serious," Asoka exclaims ,"He is never gonna live this down, come on let's go. Just wait till Master Kenobi hears about this, man that's gonna be fun to see his reaction." 

The pair rush to the elevator and quickly make their way down to the mess to find Anakin. They find him deep asleep face first on the floor.  
"Rex you grab his arms I'll grab his legs and we can carry him back to his quarters." 

"On it, lift him up in 3, 2, 1, lift. Ok, let's go." 

They lug Anakin back to his sleeping quarters and half chuck him on his cot although not before Asoka had got some pictures on him lying on the floor, for no other reason than some harmless blackmail. Anakin ended up sleeping for a day and a half. When he finally woke up he found out what happened, man he was embarrassed. Obi-Wan was not pleased his former Padawan was working himself to exhaustion, while he was as telling him off Ahsoka was standing in the back about to lose it from how funny this situation was. But more or less everyone was just hopping that Anakin would get some more sleep so this wouldn't happen again. 

\----------------

_All Anakin wants to do is sleep_

Anakin just wanted to sleep, he was absolutely exhausted after the most recent in a long string of battles to retake the separatist world, this time they had finally taken the capitol and wiped out the remaining droid and he couldn't wait to get back his quarters and just sleep. But life had other plans for him. The gun ship carrying Anakin back from the surface had just landed back onboard the Resolute as Anakin was stepping out of the ship he got a transmission from Rex. 

"General Skywalker the Jedi council is waiting to receive your full report on the bridge." Rex says over the comms.

"Rex can't I do that later, I'm not in the mood?" 

"I'm afraid they were very insistent sir, you have to debrief them on the situation immediately." 

"Fine I'll be there soon." Anakin says as the frustration builds, he doesn't wanna deal with the stupid Jedi council right now. But he also doesn't want another bloody lecture about protocol and obeying your superiors from Obi-wan again, so he begrudgingly makes his way towards the bridge. 

On the bridge 

"Masters you requested to see me." Anakin says as he struggles to stay awake long enough to get through his report to the council.  
Yoda was the first to speak, "Request to see you we did, debrief us you will." 

"Of course Master Yoda, while we were taking the capitol...." Anakin continues to debriefed the Jedi council about what happened on his mission and as they hear from other Jedi and discuss what they have learnt Anakin starts to drift off right in the middle of the meeting. Deciding that closing his eyes for a bit won't do any harm, he decided to nap right there. 

It was Mace Windu who noticed that Anakin was not paying attention, "Skywalker, pay attention this is important!" Windu barks. Startled awake and confused Anakin says "Huh, um what did you say Master Windu?" 

"I said pay attention, a skill you clearly lack." Windu also grunts our clearly annoyed. 

"Believe he was sleeping I do." Yoda chimes in, "Tired you obliviously are, no use like this you are. Go sleep you must." 

"I agree, Anakin never is any help when he is exhausted go get some sleep my old Padawan," Obi-wan says disappointed that his former Padawan cannot seem to take care of himself. 

"Thank you masters, see you back on Coruscant." Anakin says almost desperate to get back to his quarters to sleep. He almost runs out of the bridge and head directly to the elevator ignoring anyone who tries to talk to him. As he enters his quarters he doesn't even bother taking off boots before flopping onto his bunk and falling straight asleep.

\----------------

_Anakin is forced to sleep_

Sure he was tired. Yeah maybe he had been up for days going over battle plans and doing reports. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t taking care of himself. He was eating, well at least he had eaten. He wasn’t sure when but we definitely had eaten sometime….. Oh well that’s not important what was important was these reports they had to be done and done soon. Otherwise the council would be on back again, they always found some reason to have a go at him. It wasn’t fair he tried he really did it wasn’t his fault, well maybe it was like 50% of the time but that’s not the point. The point is that… wait what was the point. Anakin didn’t know at this point his thoughts were a bit of a blur, huh, maybe he did need sleep but still that could wait till later when these reports had been done. Wait, why were they important again. Something about the council he thought. Why is the data pad shaking, that’s weird he’ll have to get that fixed because that surely shouldn’t be happening. He took another sip of his caff and sighed, his head was just not working right anymore, was that a sign of needing sleep? Maybe it was maybe it wasn’t but reports, they had to be done. Just a few more hours then everything would be fine.

Little did Anakin know that behind his back on the other side of the mess hall stressed out captains and traitorous little padawans were plotting his demise. Anakin only discovered this little plot to bring him down (get him some well-deserved sleep) hours later when he felt a prick in his neck and the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this I had a fun time writing it!
> 
> -Sinny


End file.
